Many have experienced the frustration associated with organizing a variety of sports balls such as basketballs or soccer balls in a single place so that they don't get lost or roll away. The present invention provides a sports equipment rack for organizing and storing in a single place a variety of large sports balls such as basketballs and soccer balls as well as baseball bats or gloves.